The inventive concept relates to a Bluetooth headset that is an auxiliary communication terminal and a wristwatch including the same, and more particularly, to a wireless communication headset assembly using a bezel defining an outline part of a wristwatch and a wristwatch on which the headset assembly is mounted.
The inventive concept relates to a Bluetooth headset that is an auxiliary terminal of a terminal having a Bluetooth function.
The Bluetooth communication technology as a representative short range mobile wireless communication system corresponds to an apparatus and a method for mutually transmitting data to various devices, such as a smartphone, a notebook, an MP3 player, and a printer, which are located in a short range of about 10 meters in real time through a wireless link, and is widely used in various devices because it consumes low power, is manufactured in the form of a small-scale microchip, and is inexpensive.
The device employing the Bluetooth system includes a master terminal that transmits data, and a plurality of slave terminals that receives data. Currently, a representative master terminal is a smartphone or a notebook, and a representative slave terminal is a headset or a hands-free device, or a mouse.
In particular, the headset, which is most eminent, is convenient because a communication can be simply made during a voice communication through the headset by using a Bluetooth link without directly taking out the mobile phone and a simple voice communication or text message can be sent without directly using the mobile phone due to the development of voice recognition of the present age.
However, the Bluetooth headset also has a disadvantage of being carried separately from a master terminal, and may be lost or damaged while being carried. Further, if the Bluetooth headset is put on by the user even when it is not necessary, it makes the user's boy inconvenient and gives the body of the user a burden so that is may not be used any more.
Furthermore, the inventive concept relates to a wristwatch, and in particular, relates to a smartwatch. The wristwatch is a small-sized watch that is mounted on a wrist to be used, and includes a watch body including a display part that displays time and a body case that surrounds the display part, and a bracelet that fixes the watch body to the wrist. Further, a bezel that surrounds an outline part of the display part is often provided as a design element.
However, according to the existing wristwatch, because the watch itself should be purchase to change the design element, costs are expensive, and because the wristwatch is always attached to a hand of the user, the body case of the watch body is easily scratched, spoiling the external appearance of the wristwatch, if the user is moved carelessly. In particular, in a wearable electronic device such as a smartwatch, because internal components may be damaged by an external impact, the wearable electronic device should be carefully handled.